Stranger
by ladynightshade1
Summary: Kirstin falls for a hansome and mysterious stranger. Who would have known he was the hunter and she was his prey? Can the Prey love the Predator and still live? AU JamesXOC
1. Curveball

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Twilight fan fic! I don't really know what else to say, except thank you to Mystic Angel for being my Beta reader.**

Prologue

Life does funny things to me. It always takes me by surprise and I never know what will happen next. But life, God, the universe- whatever you want to call It- threw me a curve ball that I would have never expected.

I fell in love when I thought I could never fall in love again and he was amazing. Supernatural. Literally. But the problematic thing about this new love is, how can you love some one who wants to kill you?

Can the Prey love the Predator and still live? Is it even possible?

* * *

It was a cold night in New York City. I was out on a date with this guy named Steve. We went to the same art school and were coming out of the movie theater from a special screening that our school hosted. Steve and I walked down

the icy streets as small flakes started to tumble down from the sky.

" Slow down, I have heels on tonight" I laughed as I tipped towards him and hooked my arm with his.

" I'm sorry" He said, stopping for me to catch up, " You've picked the perfect time to wear those things"

" Because their cute" I said grinning at him, " you don't like them?"

" I like anything that you wear Kirstin" Steve said rolling his eyes jokingly.

I slapped his arm, " That's such a guy answer"

" Last time I checked I am one..."

" Hush."

I really liked Steve. He was my first love interest after having a broken heart . We first met at our school's Halloween party at the wax Museum in the city. I was really drawn into him and his whole "energy".

We'd been hanging out and getting to know each other ever since then. We finally got to the dorms and the laughs died down.

"You wanna go up before we get catch frost bite?" I asked shaking the flakes from my hood.

"No, not yet" Steve said, " I want to talk to you first"

I silently nodded and took his hand. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he took a deep sigh.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well, you remember that girl that I told you about? The one I was interested in before I met you?" He said.

I nodded again, my mouth gone dry by the mere mention of this mysterious girl.. He told me about _Her_ before, but never mentioned her name.

" I think I want to be serious with her" he muttered, as if he was realized this for the first time

My body went ridged and I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I whispered in disbelief

" It's not like I don't like you, Kirstin" said Steve, " I just like you as a friend. I never had a girl as a friend before and your the best one I've had"

Tears stung the edges of my wide eyes. Life has a funny way of throwing things at me. Steve surprised me by saying he just wanted to be friends. I took the news with grace but when I went got back to my room I fell

apart. Sticking out from my bag was the christmas card he gave me earlier that night. My first intention was to rip it up in a million pieces but I opened it. It said: _Hope that you enjoy your Christmas and it is filled with nothing but warmth _

_and love! I'm blessed to have gotten to know you , and hope you have the best this holiday season. _It made me smile for a moment, but the sadness came right back. Even worse, winter break was only two days away. I was forced to pull

my self together and fake it for my parents.

" Oh honey! I meant to call you sooner" said my mom through the phone with a disappointed sigh, " your father and I won a Holiday getaway to Cancun"

My eyes went wide with shock. " Cancun? When? How?" I said.

"I entered us in, but I didn't think we would win. I also thought it was a trip for four" she muttered, "I couldn't read the fine print...I'm so sorry Kirstie"

" It's fine, I'll just spend my break with Kellyn this year" I said optimistically, " we'll do a sister thing"

" I'm sure she'll like that" said my mom, " I love you and I'll call you when were on our way south, kay?"

" Yea, I love you too mom"

I hung up my phone and quickly dialed Kellyn's number. Come to find out she already had plans to spend Christmas with her boyfriend's family. So without any other option, I brought a bus ticket for Ellington, my home town, the Siberia

of America.

I guess I'm spending my break alone.


	2. Icebox

**Author's Note: Okay, heres the real story! I hope you enjoy!**

1. Icebox

The bus ride was already two hours in to my journey back home. I knew it's going to be longer now that it decided to snow. The weatherman had said nothing about that. I sat towards the back of the bus, scrunched up close to the

window though no one sat next to me. The buses heating abruptly shut off when we were headed towards Newburg. I wrapped my coat around me along with a throw blanket I packed in my carry on bag. Pulling the blanket up to my

neck, I rested my head on the cold surface of the glass, wishing I was with my parents heading down to warm Cancun. My thoughts went to sandy beaches with turquoise waters and warm rays of sun across my body giving my brown

skin some golden radiance. I was ripped from my little fantasy abruptly by the violent jerk of the bus. I sat up from my fetal position to look across to the other window. I couldn't make out the town name on the sign. It was covered in

frost and the buses windows were frosty.

" We're in Ceader" said an old lady who was sitting a few seats in front. I smiled to her in thanks, knowing that my voice was probably raspy from lack of water and talking. I assumed the town was small. The bus door opened up, letting

in the bitter cold from outside.

" Well are you getting on or not?" said the driver. A blonde haired man slowly walked up the stairs and made his way down the aisle. Snow was sprinkled all over his head and shoulders. He was dressed in torn jeans, a beaten up

leather jacket and boots. He was deathly pale and gorgeous.

I stared at him, mesmerized by his perfectly crafted face. He looked more like a statue than a man. He took a deep breath and suddenly his eyes locked on to mine. Deep,

dark, black eyes. I looked away in embarrassment and fear. I hoped he didn't take my look the wrong way. The way he went straight to the seat next to me confirmed that he did.

_Great,_ I thought, _now I have this angry , hot guy sitting next to me_. I shifted even closer to the window as he sat there, eyes locked on me. I tried to advert his gaze, but my eyes kept flicking back to those black pools. I gave him a

nervous smile and he returned a smirk as I attempted to stare aimlessly out the window. I heard him sniff the air again and I looked at his reflection in the window; he licked his lips.

My heart started to beat really fast. What is this guy's deal and why does he look like he's gonna eat me? I took deep breaths to try to calm myself down. _He probably just liked how my perfume smelled... yea_

_that's it. It is called Almond Cookie, it even makes me hungry_, I thought. But then a little panicked voice said , _What if he's a rapist?_ My heart plummeted to my stomach.

I tried to shake the sick thoughts that I introduced to my own mind and attempted to drift off to sleep. I took a glance over to 'coal eyes'and he was no longer staring at me. His eyes were closed, head resting on the

seat. Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions...

My eyes fluttered against the glass. It was dark now. I yawned and rotated my stiff neck. I really needed to bring a pillow next time instead of having the

window serves as one. I rubbed my neck trying to get the kinks out, but the muscles were still tense, not relaxing to my touch.

" Pillow?" said warm voice next to me. I turned my head just a little too fast to gawk at him, causing my tense neck scream at me. The Coal eyed stranger

actually spoke instead of just stare.

"Oh, thanks" I said taking the pillow.

" Any time" he said, flashing a dazzling white smile at me, " the lady a few seats from us offered it to me. I thought you would need it more than I

would."

I stretched my neck again, " I think your right. That window isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"By the look of your neck, I'll have to agree" he said in a husky whisper. He gave me that hungry look again as he eyed my neck. I self consciously covered it with my hand. His looks were starting to freak me out a

little...

"My name is James by the way" he said offering his hand.

" Kirstin" I said. I reached out to shake his , but the touch of his fingertips made me bring my hand back. His hand was ice cold. He watched me as

I looked from his hand to his face.

"I'm sorry, I have poor circulation" said James, rubbing his hands together, " this bus doesn't make it any better"

" Have you ever got that checked out or do you explain that every time you meet someone?" I asked, touching my fingertips, helping the warmth come back.

" I don't meet a lot of people..." he said smirking.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Usually I don't hold conversations too long with people on the bus. Especially with weird ones like him. I normally just slip my iPod on and ignore their attempts to speak, but I couldn't help but to

answer him.

"So where are you headed tonight?" he asked

" Buffalo. And you?"

" Same"

"Why?" I asked," What's up in Buffalo that you want to see?"

He laughed and said " The game. I like to hunt and I never hunted there before. Want to see what I can find..."

* * *

The bus finally pulled into the station garage. I had a feeling of slight excitement as I collected my things but they were suddenly dimed down by the thought of an empty house this Christmas. I'll have to try to find something

to do over the break rather than wallow in my sorrows. I came out of my thought at the feeling of eyes burning a hole at the back of my head. I turned around and James was right behind me.

"You need help with your bags?" he asked.

"Sure, this thing likes to get heavy when I put the stuff back in it" I said passing my carry on to him. He carried it with ease. We walked inside the bus terminal to head back outside to where the cabs were. In the process I called my

mom.

" Hey mom, I'm in Buffalo right now. I just got off the bus" I said.

" Oh good!" she said, " I'm glad you got there safe. Is the weather out there alright? I heard it's snowing."

" Yea, it snowed the whole time I was on the road, but no accidents."

" Good. Oh I still feel horrible that you have to spend the Christmas alone,honey" sighed my mom

" I'll be fine, really" I said, " I'll go over to the neighbors or something"

" Oh yes! Speaking of neighbors, David is dying to see you" she said in a gossipy tone.

" David Michale's? Mom I went to high school with him, it's been three months. He shouldn't be dying to see me." I said laughing.

"Well, you'll be seeing him soon anyway... let me let you go, love you honey, bye!"

She hung up a little too quickly. Why do I have a feeling that my mom is trying to play matchmaker? I was standing outside, James still hovering next to me, looking for a cab when someone called my name. I looked over my shoulder to

see a tall guy jogging over to me.

"Hey Kirstin, long time no see" he said smiling at me.

So this is what my mother was talking about when she said I'll be seeing David soon.

**Author's note: Did you like it? What do you think? Please Read and Review! See you next chapter!**


	3. Half Empty, Half Full

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. College is finally getting to me and plus my Beta reader is MIA, so this chapter is kinda rough. If anyone wants to be my beta ( and get an early read on the chapters) please PM me. Thank you sooo much to those who Reviewed, Faved and Alerted this story. You keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: ( Forgot to do this last chapter...) I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Myer and Summit Entertainment.**

**2. Half empty, Half full**

"Wow, David?"

That was all I can muster after looking at the familiar, yet very different face of my high school friend and neighbor. He was no longer the pale, goofy kid with shaggy hair . Well he was still pale, there was no changing that, but he looked much more mature with his hair shorter and light scruff.

"You don't recognize me? I didn't change that much have I?" said David, his arms open to hug me

" I kind of recognized you" I said laughing in his shoulder, " all of this is gonna get some getting used to "

" I'm sure you'll like it eventually " he said smirking at me, " Hey, whose your friend?"

I turned in confusion when my eyes landed on James still hovering by me.

'"Oh! Sorry, this is James. We met on the bus" I said smiling up at them. My smile slowly slid off my face as they stood there glaring at each other. James' eyes where fixed on David's, reflecting the frozen glare from his green ones.

" Nice to meet you..._James_" said David in a whisper

"Same" said James coolly

I looked at the both of them nervously, definitely feeling some untold tension between the two. I didn't like the harsh silence, so I broke it.

" David, maybe we should start heading out?" I said touching his arm, " The storm is getting worse"

"yea..." he said still looking at James with a furrowed brow, " I'll get the car"

When David walked away, I turned again to James to say goodbye.

" Thanks for keeping me sane on the drive " I said flicking my bang from my eye, "I don't think I could have stayed comatose the whole way"

" Its my pleasure. You made my trip much interesting" said James, flashing that white smile at me again

" Y'know, if your here for a while, hunting or whatever, hit me up" I said reaching in my bag for some paper.

He didn't look like one with a cellphone. I ripped a corner from my sketch book and jotted down my number and gave it to him. Our fingertips touched, but this time I didn't flinch because my hand was probably just as cold as his. I looked into his eyes, still the pitch, coal, black. The only difference was now I could see myself reflected in them thanks to the snow around us. Even in silence I felt the same kind of attraction I felt when we spoke. A constant force that pulls me in like a moon to its planet, but I felt like I was coming in full speed ahead.A shrill honk broke my gaze and the effect of his gravitational pull. I looked over to the street and David was in the car, peering through the snow rimmed window. James handed me my bags and I made my way to David's car.

" Do you need a ride or something?" I said as I turned back. But he was already gone.

* * *

David and I finally got on the road after getting through the slow trickle of traffic to get away from the terminal. It was pretty quiet once we were on the road, mainly because my mind was still on the coal eyed stranger, James. I guess he's not much of a stranger now that I know his name and he has my number. I wonder if he's even going to call...

" You haven't changed a bit" said David chuckling.

" What?" i said coming out of my thoughts

"Your just as pensive as ever" he said, always in deep thought. Don't they say that your suppose to loose brain cells in college?"

" Oh har har" I said glaring at him, " Just because you've lost some doesn't be I did also"

"are you calling me a drunkard?" he gasped playfully, " How could you... that hurts"

"Aw, you know that I love you" I said ruffling his hair

" Yea, I love you too" Said David smirking

I saw a bit of color rise on his usually pale cheeks. I felt my own cheeks swell up wit heat realizing what my comment must have meant to him.I always knew how David felt about me, I just never thought it would work. He's too much of a friend I guess...

" So how did you end up picking me up today?" I asked while I tried to warm up my frosted fingers, "Did my mom drag you into it?"

" No," He laughed, " I actually volunteered after she told me that they were going out for the holidays. Better than getting in a smelly cab, right?"

" Yea, I was just afraid that she forced you to do it or something", I said.

" No one has to force me to do anything for you, Kirstin" said David, his green eyes darting over to me, " I'd do it willingly"

I couldn't help but smile at that as he pulled into my drive way. I tried to calm myself before the heat in my face cause my face to catch on fire. David brought in my bags as I turned the lights on in the house. As I walked around my house, I noticed little changes here and there since the months has passed. A new TV, me and Kellyn's most recent graduation pictures on the mantle with out baby pictures beside it, and a new set of pillows for the couch. Also in our backyard , they removed the swing set and put in a gazebo. That I didn't like too much. I had a lot of memories with that swing set.

" Hey Kirstin do you want your bags up in your room?" said David from the kitchen

" Yea" I said, " Oh shoot, I don't even know how my room looks right now!"

I cut in front of him , almost tipping him over, to race to my room. I opened up the door nearest to the bathroom, petrified to see what was waiting for me on the other side. My jaw dropped. My room was totally immaculate. I, of course, was not this clean when I left for school. I could had only been achieved by Kellyn. She just has a natural gift for organization... its almost freaky.

"Is it safe?" Said David, cautiously by the door.

"In the clear" I said flicking the light switch

My room was small compared to the others but its fine with me. The walls were a lavender, sprinkled with posters of my favorite bands, celebrities, friends and art. I walked over to my window that faced the back yard and the entrance to the forest. I sighed lightly, fogging the window with was a light touch on my arm that went down to my hand.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" said David, " There's always room at my house"

" I know" I said, doodling on the window, "I just need some me time. Thanks for the offer though."

" Anytime" He said, " Well I got to get going to Bigsby's. I Have band practice there, your welcome to stop by"

"kay" I said smiling.

David kissed my hand and left. I feel like my face is going to catch on fire again....

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Hope so. I'm just introducing David and the kind of interesting relationship him and Kirstin has. Next chapter should be a bit better and longer. Please R&R!**


	4. Muse

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. Hope it'll satisfy you until I write some more! Btw, the offer for being a beta reader still stands :).**

**Disclaimer: ( Forgot to do this last chapter...) I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Myer and Summit Entertainment.**

**Chapter 3- Muse**

I didn't even bother to unpack except for taking out a pair of pajama pants and an old T-shirt to just knock around in. I slipped them on an plopped on my bed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, finally able to fully relax since the bus ride. Random flashed of memories popped into my head. Steve's cute, but goofy smile, and his soft kisses,.David's strong hugs and warm hands. Jame's cold fingertips, they way he looked at me, his warm voice, his sweet smelling breath, those dark black eyes...

My heart was beating so fast at the thought of James. I'd only met him once, he shouldn't have this effect on me. But there was just something about him, other than him being gorgeous. I sat up from my bed to reach into my bag for my sketch book. I stared at the blank page until I suddenly started sketching his face just in case i never see him again. I started withhis heavy brow that shadowed his eyes to his square jaw and chin. I lightly drew in his lips and left his eyes for last. I took the sweetest time with his almond shaped eyes since that by far was my favorite part of him.

I set the drawing at the foot of my bed, examining my work. I knew my sketch did not do him justice, but it was the closest thin I had to him... my coal eyed stranger. I wondered where he came from, who he really was. Now when I think about it, we didn't really talk that much. All those hours on the bus, there was just playful banter and me sleeping... he probably thought I was really boring. Why did I even give him my number? I bet he won't even call. My heart plummeted with dread from my negative thoughts. I took another deep sigh and placed the drawing face down.

"Face it Kirstin," I mumbled to my self, "if it didn't work withSteve, it defiantly wound work with him. The Universe probably says he's too hot for me or something..."

I flipped my comforter over my head to wallow in my self-pity for a momenttill my cell phone rang. With One look at the screen, i wanted to throw it out the window. I was Steve. I stared at it trying to think of why he would call me a mere forty-eight hours after he nuked my heart.

"Hello?"I croaked in to the receiver.

"Hey whatsup?" He said, oblivious to my boiling urge to hang up on him.

"My comforter over my head" I said sarcastically, " What is your reason for calling? Don't you just strictly text me?"

"I wanted to see if you got home okay" said Steve, " there was a bad storm so I knew the roads were rough"

_So I guess he does care_, I thought, the urge to rudely hang up ebbing away. "Oh," I said, "yea I got home fine. My friend David picked me up. Everything is perfect." I gave the phone a cheesy grin.

"That's good" he said, " Oh! I wanted to tell you , a couple of us is coming back to dorms early for New Years, you wanna go?"

I paused for a second, not really sure of my answer... David might want to do something.

" I'll have to see, but I'll defiantly let you know" I said.

"Oh, okay" said Steve sounding a little disappointed, "well I'll let you go, kay"

"Alright, see ya, bye"

I hung up the phone and sunk into my sheets. I already made up my mind. Steve will not be seeing me at New years. I want to stay away from him, since I don't know how I'll react to him after what he's done.

* * *

Hours later I got up to brave the snowy roads to go to Bigsby's for David's rehearsal. I took the car even though the tavern was a few roads away. No one in there right mind would face that snow with just a coat. I entered, shaking the snow from the front of my coat and took it off. I followed the sounds of a warm raspy voice accompanied by an acoustic guitar, singing what sounded like a love song.

_...I'm amazed at who you are_

_This moment in my life_

_Feels like I never loved before,_

_The way you show me with a kiss_

_How much you care..._

_You are Love_

_You are life_

_To me your Peace of Mind..._

I slowly walked up behind David, who was sitting on a table, while his band listened. When I came into to the others, one of them I recognized. It was his friend Andy who cleared his throat and gave him a look.

"That song sounds beautiful" I said behind him.

He stopped the vibrations of the last note and quickly turned with his eyes wide and face red. "How long have you been standing there?" he squeaked

"Just long enough to here the last lines, why?" I asked, confused at his reaction.

"Uh, no reason" he said scratching his head, " just a new song"

"Don't want the rest of the world to hear it yet?" I said

"Something like that " chuckled Andy, picking up his guitar

"Shut it Andy" muttered David

I giggled a bit as Andy took a swipe at David's head and he raised a well equipped fist as a threat. David nudgedme with his shoulder. I nudged back, but lost my balance for a second. He laughed at me as we sat at a nearby booth.

"So I'm assuming that your 'time to yourself' wasn't as successful than you hoped or maybe you just missed me?" said David, leaning back in his seat with a smug look on his face.

"Your a trip, you know that?" I muttered, shaking my head at him, "actually my relaxation was kind of ruined"

"How?"

"This guy from my school called when I want nothing to do with him anymore..." I said, " or more like he doesn't want to deal with me"

"You like this guy?" said David with an eyebrow raised

"_Liked_. Past tense." I said flatly,"He put me in the 'friend zone' after being too friendly with me- but that's a whole different story"

"Will I ever hear it?"

"Possibly. Any way, he does this lame attempt to invite me to this New Years thing. I am NOT going"

"Well that makes me very happy" said David grinning at me. I threw a roll at him. It hit him square in the chest and hit the floor.

"Did I really deserve that baked good being thrown at me?" he said

"You know I have a love-hate relationship with that grin" I said, "and I don't think rolls are considered a baked good"

David simply shrugged and bit into one of them and asked "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing as of now. Why?"

"Well, my band is playing here Friday and I would like for you to check us out" said David, "And get some chow after"

"Sure, I haven't heard any of your recent stuff yet" I said smiling, "and I'm pretty interested in that song you played today"

"Were going to perform it Friday" said David getting up from his seat, " it's a pretty special song"

"Its for some one in particular?" I asked, my eyebrow arching

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that information" he whispered in my ear.

We reached the front of Bigsby's after saying goodnight to everyone, but we stopped short for the door after we saw the amount of snow out front.

"Please tell me you drove here" said David

"The city didn't change me that much!"

We drove back home, after braving the mass amounts of snow. We departed, retreating back to our homes, mine an empty one. I went upstairs to my room to find my phone right where I left it. I didn't want to go near it after Steve called. As I sat on my bed, I checked to see if I had any messages or missed calls. I only had one from what looked like a payphone number. My heart started to beat rapidly. Who else would call from a payphone? I called my voice-mail, body shaking, palms sweating, and heart beating a frantic rhythm.

I stopped breathing as the voice of my coal eye stranger crooned into my ear.


	5. Visitation

**

* * *

**********

Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Stranger! This might be it for now until I write some more and when my year is over. So I made this chappy extra juicy for you readers who love the overly creepy ( and a bit sexy/sadist) James. Oh yes, a bit of a warning. This chapter does include some violence and blood so I apologise in advance.

**Btw:**lyrics from last chapter courtesy of Axium( David Cook)- Peace of Mind ( Song for Sarah) on the "Matter of Time" Album*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Myer and Summit Entertainment. If I did James and his sexiness would have LIVED!**

**Chapter 4- Visitation**

_Hello Kirstin. This is James. We met on the bus a few days ago. I'll be in the area for a while 'til I find what I am looking for... Maybe in the meantime we should meet again. I'll call you again soon._

I don't know how many times I'd listened to that message that week. I was just so floored that he called so soon. When I told David about it he wasn't too happy.

" I don't want you that guy to call you" he said.

" Why?" I asked, " He's a friend. Calls are harmless."

" You don't even know him! You just met him two days ago!" yelled David

" David, does it really matter to you who I talk to or who calls me? Last time I checked you are_ not_ my boyfriend" I said

David stopped for a moment, looking at me with sad eyes.

" I know I'm not your boyfriend..." he mumbled, looking away from me.

" Then why are you making such a big deal out of one voice mail?" I asked.

" It's just that I care about you a lot" sighed David, " and I don't want you to get hurt"

" I understand," I said smiling at him, " but I'm a big girl, I can candle things on my own"

David nodded defeated. I knew David meant well, but sometimes he forgets that were not together and that he has no say over me.

* * *

I stared at my mirror, wondering what I was going to wear and what to do with my hair. Tonight was David's gig, but the were set to play so late that I should just wear my pajamas. I walked over to my closet to find some potential outfits. While I was making my final decisions, David called.

" Hey are you ready yet?"

" No, I'm still trying to figure out what to put on" I said, my phone wedged between my ear and my shoulder as I switched two shirts back and forth in front of me.

" Put on anything. You'll look great" He said, " this is not the Oscars your going to"

" So?" I said, smoothing a crease in one of the shirts.

" Whatever, hurry up with the clothes please. You need to get here early, I have a suprise for you"

" Wha? What is it?"

" You'll see... later"

He hung up as I sighed , " You know surprises make me nervous..."

I made my way downstairs dressed in a green v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans. I went to grab my coat when my cell rang again. I looked at the number but I didn't recognize it.

" Hello?" I answered

" Hello Kirstin"

My heart stopped. My blood skid to a halt in my veins. My suddenly dry mouth uttered the only word my brain sent to speak.

" _James_" I whispered

" You sound surprised to hear from me" he said with a low chuckle.

" I-I am." I studded, " I didn't know it would be so soon that's all"

My once stagnate blood rushed to my face causing me to flush.

" Well, I wanted you do know that I'm in your area... exactly in your area" said James

" Where are you?" I asked in disbelief and in desperation. I longed to look in those dark eyes of his and I wondered how he'd found me.

"Go to your backyard" he said.

My eyes swerved to the sliding glass doors in my living room, framing the darkness out side. I moved with caution with my heart beating, not with fear, but with excitement. I reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open. I peered at the snow to see if there were foot prints but there were none. I heard a click on the other end of my phone. He can see me now. " James?" I said, waiting to hear his voice to answer in the darkness. But there was no voice, just the suttle crunch of snow underneath the hardest feet. I stepped over the threshold with my bare feet to try to see him clearer. And there he was, walking toward me like living marble shaped into the most perfect man. I slowly stumbled toward him, my feet barely reacting to freeze of the snow. My eyes danced around his face and body, drinking in all of him so I would never forget any detail of him... My stranger....

James quickly closed the gap between us. He was so close that his familiar sweet breath was my only air. I had to restrain myself from clawing at his amazing body.

" How did you find me?" I asked, looking in his eyes. They were even darker than the first time.

" I'm a hunter. I have my ways" he said, " Plus, with a sent like yours, Its hard not to follow"

James' lowered his head and took a deep breath into my hair. He looked at me, licked his lips and continued.

" I've been waiting to see you again... I've been so hungry. Can't you see it in my eyes?"

I couldn't speak. His words and presences wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. But this suffocation I welcomed.

" You don't know how much I thought about you" I whispered, " I don't care how you'd found me, I'm just glad your finally here"

I don't know what came over me but I took his marble face in my hands and kissed him. The taste of cool sweet and feeling of pure bliss suged through my body after each kiss. His frozen finger tips grazed my neck circling my pulsing artery, causing goosebumps to rise.

" Ah, Kirstin, I_ am_ enjoying this a lot but..."

James once gentle hands clamped down on my neck in a death grip.

" This is not what I came here for"

I stared at him wide eyed as he raised me into the air. Green and purple spots popped into my vision as he lifted me higher then threw me into the glass doors. I crashed into my living room, landing hard on the floor, the shards of glass impaling my limbs and side of my abdomen. I screamed at the paralyzing pain of my instant wounds. My eyes widened at the large piece of glass lodged in my stomach. James ran into the room faster than any human and hovered over my limp body. I tried to to edge away from him, but my body didn't respond. His dark eyes had a wild look in them, like he was an animal. " What are you?" was all I could muster. James crouched down, lifted up my bleeding arm and picked out a piece of glass from the laceration. He took a white finger and wiped some blood off of it. He smeared it on my lips and grinned at me.

" I'm a Vampire" James said kissing the blood off my lips and licking his own," and your all mine tonight"

My eyes were wide. My body stiff. My nerves on fire. I couldn't utter a thing. He crouched down on top of me, his prey, with his eyes traveling down my body. He must have heard my heart beating. The way it throbbed against my rib cage like a hysterical drum. He pined my arm to the floor as he hovered a centimeter from my body. The pressure of his hand caused the glass to sink in deeper into my veins. He grabbed my waist and exhaled sweet breath into my lungs. I wanted him to do as he please, because in some sick, twisted way I wanted him to touch me, just so that I can feel him again.

" Hm, its such a shame" said James, " your so beautiful but your blood taste so good. I can't give it up"

He grinned at me as he ran his thumb on my lips down to my neck.

" Are you scared?"

"No" I sighed

" Liar"

**Author's Note: - sings- CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! THAT WHY THEY CALL IT CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, this one needed one. So is Kirstin a vampire now? Does James just like her for her blood or is it something more? Hows David going to handle all of this? Just to think! If Edward did this would Twilight be even better? Hmmm... Read and Review please, thanks! **


	6. Cheating Death

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so so so soooo sorry about the major pause in between these chapters. School has finally ended and now I can fully focus on this story. Now with out further ado, the long anticipated fifth chapter of Stranger! Enjoy!**

**Oh yes warning to some younger readers out there, there is a kinda sexual moment later ( nothing M rated!)... you have been fore warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, except for my own copy of the book and the DVD......**

Chapter 5- Cheating Death

Pain. Darkness. Fire. Darkness.

My eyelids slowly opened up, revealing the pure light around me. I wasn't really sure if I was dead or alive, but what I did know was that I couldn't fully see. Slowly shapes formed around me. The bright lights condensed themselves in to rectangles on the newly discovered ceiling. When I saw the familiar square patterns , I no longer thought I was dead. I was simply in the hospital. My eyes felt dry around the edges as I looked around the room. On my right David was a lump on the hospital cot with his mouth slightly ajar. My eye traveled down the tube of IV plugged into my arm, which was wrapped up in gauze with spots of blood and what looked like scorch marks.

"David?" I croaked.

He sat up suddenly with a gasp of breath. He looked over at me and got up immediately.

" Your finally awake" said David, " God, you had me so worried"

" What do you mean?" I asked," How long was I out?" I tried to sit up in the bed but my muscles where stiff and sore.

"Be careful, you had a really bad accident" said David as he helped me prop myself on some pillows.

" I don't remember" I said faintly

" You've been out for a week" He said, " Last friday I was waiting for you at Bigsby for the performance. I kept calling you for an hour until I decided to just drive over to your place. When I got there the lights were off but something told me to check anyway. The front door was already open and I knew that was a bad sign. I rushed in and found you in the living room in your own blood with all these bite marks and glass all over you. You were hardly breathing and conscience too... I thought , I thought I lost you"

As I sat there, memories of that night flooded my mind. I looked down at my bandaged wounds and remembered James biting all over my body. I started to wonder where he was and if he ever was going to come back.

"Kirstin, what happened that night?" asked David," do you have any idea on who or what attacked you?"

" I don't remember" I repeated as the memories filled my head, " I must have hit my head or something during the attack"

I couldn't tell him the truth, I didn't want James to be caught. His secret was safe with me, no one will know what my lovely stranger really is. David held my bandaged hand, taking my blank stare for fear. Suddenly he recoiled from me holding his own hand as if it was burnt.

"Your burning through you bandages again" said David

"I'm what?" I said as a crescent shaped scorch mark appeared on my bandage.

" The Doctor said you have some anomaly in you blood that's making this discharge which burns through everything. Be right back"

David returned with a nurse to help change my bandages. I was in such a daze. I couldn't even figure out why or how I am still alive if James bit me. Shouldn't I be a corpse or immortal right now?

I stayed awake staring at the ceiling. The soft patter of the rain relaxed my busy mind. All day I wanted for James to just swoop in and explain everything so that my mind can finally rest. I turned on my side, staring at the empty cot David left tonight. It was kind of a relief to not have him watching me 24/7. He's be coming more of a guardian than a friend at the moment.. I closed my eyes, finally ready to go to sleep. But as soon as I took a deep breath, a familiar sweet smell filled my lungs and drops of rain fell onto my forehead.

" Your still alive" said James on top of me, his hands pinning my pillow.

I stared up at him, surprised and relieved to see him. He was soaked with rain, drops rolling down the contours of his body and dripping off the tips of his hair. the only difference from all other times he'd take my breath away, his eyes was a crimson red. Even in the darkness they still shined along with his moon white skin.

"How are you still human?" he asked, genuinely confused

" I don't know" I whispered,getting closer to his face, " you tell me"

" I pumped so much venom into your blood, you should be dead or have changed" he said surveying me.

"Venom? Is that whats coming out of my wounds?" I asked, " and what do you mean change? Into a vampire?"

"Exactly, my sweet" purred James, " you would, or should be, just as powerful and blood thirsty as I am"

"But, I'm not..." I said

"Yes, there's something different about you" He said with a sigh," Even your blood is different yet familiar. It smelled so good when I came on the bus. Much more than the usual human. I have to say, you fell so easily into my trap like so many others. All I had to do was track you down and I could be finally satisfied. But When I did, I didn't have to drain you... and I was glad I didn't have to"

"Why?" I whispered as I tried to lean closer into him. But the strain was still to much for my tired muscles. I just wanted him to touch me. To have him hover fractions above me was tourcher. As if he heard my thoughts, James relaxed his arms so that he was laying on top of me. He rubbed his face on my neck, breathing deep and sending a chill down my body.

" I didn't drain you because a few gulps of your blood I wasn't thirsty anymore. My hystaria was extinguished" he whispered in my neck, " and I didn't want to give up such a beauty to morality"

" You think I'm beautiful?" I whispered, my face flushing. He sat up, eyes fixed on my face as he raised his white hand to my cheek to trace my full lips with an icey finger.

" Your nothing like Victoria..." He muttered as he crushed his lips on mine. I never been kissed the way he kissed me by any living person. He pulled me on to his lap, caressing my back as I ran my hands through his golden hair. James kissed down my neck, his teeth grazing my artery, to my collarbone. His hands ran up and down the curves of my body, goose bumps rising after each touch. He began to get rough with me so I tried to return the favor without hurting myself; I bit him. Suddenly he threw me back on the bed with a hard thump. Kneeling above me, he gave me a hard gaze. He cocked his head to the side and licked his lip as a smile bloomed on his face.

" Oh, no, no, no my pet" he said shaking a finger at me, " only I get to bite"

He raised my gown, revealing my chocolate brown abdomen. He slowly ran his sharp teeth past my bellybutton and up to my rib cage, leaving small cuts in my skin. After each quick pain, his cool tounge collected my blood. My back arched during each lap he took on my stomach at the sensation of his exploring mouth. Suddenly James became still.

" Someone is coming" he said, " I must leave"

" What?" I said sitting up from the bed," Now? But we-"

James silenced me with another crushing kiss.

"Will I see you again? Soon?" I asked desperately.

" Soon," He said, "I'll be watching"

The door handle started to turn. When I looked back, the window was open; He was already gone. The nurse came in while my hand was out reaching for him.

" sweetheart, who are you reaching out to?" asked the nurse, " do you need anything?"

" No," I said, " I just had a dream"

**Author's Note: No cliffy this time. At least not that much lol. Chapter 6 is coming soon, just need to finish a few parts first. Don't you just love the steaminess in this chapter? lol**


	7. Truth

**Author's Note: So So SO sorry for another major delay. I had a really big writer's block and had to redo some story planning. Hopefully my core readers will come back. You guys keep my going. Less talk more story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, I don't own it.**

Chapter 6- Nothing but the Truth

From that night on, he came. As dusk became twilight and the pure light from the sun ebbed away from the earth, James would visit me. Earlier and earlier I told David that I was tired or that I wanted to be alone. He started to notice my lack of attention and constant gazes to the window. I could tell he was becoming jealous, or was it sadness? A part of me didn't really care anymore. I was totally wrapped in him, my stranger; and he wrapped in me. He started to ask more about me. But every time I would try to turn the conversation to him, he would just ignore me and ask one of his own.

"I'm leaving the hospital tomorrow" I said as I rested on his cold, hard chest.

"That's good" he said petting my head," You will be at home and I can tell you all my secrets without being disturbed"

"And the disturbance is David?" I said with a chuckle

"Of course"

"It's about time you tell me about yourself," I said "I've been waiting forever for your venom to leave my body. And that's the only time that you would tell me"

He became quiet as I played with his large animal tooth, wondering where he got it from. Then also which one of his victims did he steal it from. It was one of the only things he told me about himself. He likes to keep trophies of all his "winnings" and wears the ones he likes the most.

He suddenly grabbed my hand, stopping its idle action.

"You don't want me to be apart of you anymore?" He growled

"You already are" I muttered

His grip softened as he rolled me on my back. His dark crimson eyes searched my brown ones.

"Plus I believe your marks will suffice" I said with a smile. He caressed the shiny, crescent shaped on my wrist.

"My love marks" he whispered as he kissed me.

"I don't think David would be too happy about them" I muttered

Then in a blur, James disappeared from above me to standing by the window, his silhouette tense in the city light.

"What does David have to do with this?" he growled

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, getting up from the bed, "You know he would notice something like this. He's so in tune with me that I already have a feeling that he suspects you did this to me"

I walked over to him and slid my arms around his chest, my warmth against his cold.

"I should be the only one who's in tune to you Kirstin" he growled so low that I felt it through his back.

This wasn't the first time he reacted like that to David. I knew that they had deep hatred for each other since the day they met, but I never knew why.

"Why do you hate David so much?" I sighed in the nape of his neck. I heard the swoosh of the wind in my ears as he moved across the room then put me back down to my pillows.

"Not now" James muttered shaking his head

"You can't leave me in the dark forever" I said, moving a golden strand from his perfect face. He smirked and lay back down next to me. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his cool chest again. I waited for sleep to come over me, but it was a hesitant visitor. Only the cold touch of James' hand stroking my face soothed me in to a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a start to see that James was not next to me like other mornings. But what I did discover was a delicate string of silver and diamonds that sparkled in the light from the hospital window, much like he did on mornings like this. I smiled but suddenly dropped it from view when David came into the room.

"Morning sunshine" said David grinning, "I brought you breakfast"

His grin faded when he realized I wasn't returning it.

"What's wrong Kirstin?" he asked, setting down the food on my tray.

"Um, bad dream" I muttered moving some hair from my face, "what's to eat?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, and some OJ" He said opening the top of the container,

"Thought you'd might want some really food"

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me. Our fingers touched and they felt so hot to me. I had to touch my juice to cool down the spot he touched. I guess lying with the dead made me more accustomed to the cold than the warmth of the living.

"Are you ready to finally come home?" he asked handing me some napkins

"yea, I miss my own bed, but the stay was pretty nice here" I said

"Good," said David, "everything is all cleaned up for your homecoming. I had to leave it there for a while so that the police could take a look around"

"Do they have a lead?" I asked, hoping in my heart that they didn't

"They still don't have a clue" said David, "That makes me nervous. No animal hair, no paw prints? Very weird..."

"I'm sure they'll find something" I said munching happily on some bacon. I giggled quietly at the thought of the police hunting the hunter.

Later that morning, David and I collected my things and drove back home. It's been a week and a half since I've been in the hospital and Christmas was days away. But the idea of Christmas couldn't be farther in my mind. My excitement was focused only on having more time with James. It was possibly the best gift yet. I went into the house and raced up to my room, knowing that James was already there. I stopped suddenly when I realized that David was right behind me.

"I think I can take it from here" I said, taking a few steps above him.

"I know," he said, " But I was thinking I should stay here to make sure your safe"

"David, I'll be fine" I said, "really"

"No, you need to be protected, I can't loose you again"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm still alive" I said, "No one is lost"

Suddenly David grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Would you stop it!" he yelled, "This is not a joke! You have no idea what is out there Kirstin! What happened to you is nothing to brush off! You could have died!"

"David let go! You're hurting me!" I said trying to pull my arm away from his scolding hot grip.

"No!" He bellowed, "I will never let go! As long as there is a beating heart in my chest I will never let go. I will never let the cold one have you. You are my sovereign to protect!"

"You're what?"

Gold danced in David's green eyes and he let go. He stepped back away from me blinking his eyes and left the house without another word. He left me standing there, tears pouring from my eyes and dark red marks of fingertips blooming from my arms. An arm wrapped around my waist, turning me around. James quickly wiped away my tears and then noticed my bruise. He said something in a language I did not understand and muttered "This is the last time he will hurt you. I will destroy him after all these centuries..."

"Centuries?" I asked, "What are you talking about? David is 20! I know you've been alive for some centuries but David? How-"

"You wanted to know the truth? said James, staring down at me.

"Nothing but it" I said as he grabbed my hand and took me into my room.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for another cliffy! So I know what your thinking... WHAT THE HELL IS DAVID AND WHAT IS HIS DEAL!? Don't worry! All will be revealed next chapter! And its coming soon! (meaning a couple of days, I won't make you guys wait that long anymore, scouts honor)


	8. Past for our Present

**Author's Note: As promised, another straight out the printing press chapter of Stranger! I had to do so historical research for this one. It might not all be right but I did try to make it kind of believable. Thank you fruit fly, Orlandochica and Colleen Sotac for your reviews last chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers but that's what keep you coming back, right? lol**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Chapter 7- The past for our present**

I closed the door behind us and slipped out of my clothes. James stood there quietly in the middle of my room, his eyes staring blankly at the walls. I turned him around so I could take off his jacket, gently touching his chest.

"Tell me" I whispered, " I don't care how bad it is, tell me everything"

He nodded his head and took me to the bed, laying on top of me like always. He placed his head in the center of my chest as silence fell over us. The shock and searing pain in my forearm ebbed away.

" Where do you want me to start?" said James"

"The very beginning" I muttered,"leave nothing out"

I felt him close his eyes and take a breath.

" Most vampires can not recall their human life" said James quietly, " it's suppose to get harder as you live longer. But for me, I can recall everything...

I was born before the French and Indian War in New England. I was the oldest of three children, the sole heir to my father who was a seasoned solider for the King's army. He was a man who saw tittle and rank higher thank anything else. I was so different than my father. I loved the out doors and hunting. I taught myself other than what I learned from the Lenape. My teacher was Mountain Claw; he never thought I was good enough because I was "pale faced". My lessons with him ended when the war started. The Lenape was allied with the French and my father, being the man that he was, shoved a rifle in my hand at age 12. He introduced me to the other kind of hunting, the hunting of men...

During the war, tragedy hit my family. A Lenape killed my mother, my sisters and burned our house down. The one native man that I trusted: Mountain Claw. My father went after Mountain Claw but failed to find him. He blamed me for everything; Said he would kill me for becoming friendly with a "wild native". I couldn't take his mindless ranting so I ran away, so he can never find me. I fled to the French Territory of Louisiana where I became a trapper apprentice at 15. I used everything Mountain Claw taught me to find every animal we needed. I was finished with my apprenticeship at 19. Then I left Louisiana to go as far the icy lands of the Inuits then traveled back east to Quebec where my destiny awaited me.

"I was in the forest, setting up some traps for my prey when I saw her. Standing in a clearing in the forest, a beam of light cascading on her. Her skin sparkled like a precious stone, or as if she was sprinkled with flecks of gold and silver. I would have thought she was an angel, with her long dark locks and perfect skin, but the sight of her terrible red eyes, I knew otherwise. I ran as fast as I could from her but in one fatal and graceful swoop, she griped my neck and stuck her teeth into me. The transformation was all the pain my human brain could imagine and comprehend. I died and was reborn on my birthday; I turned 23 that day only to go back to the status of a child.

What seemed like a week later, I finally awoke and she was over me. Concern set in her fierce red eyes , she told me why she attacked me and turned me.

_"Because you are a hunter and you are beyond prepared for this life"_ she told me.

She also revealed to me that she has been watching me since the death of my family and knew I wanted revenge. So she taught me everything. How to hunt, trick, fight, and use my senses to lure my prey and destroy my enemies. She was a Lioness and I was her cub, and since I never knew her name, I lovingly called her "mother". Mother was very right about me, I was perfect for the new life she gave me. I was fast, deadly and at times sadistic... Mother noticed that I liked to play with my food. To me, everyone of my victims was my father and I was giving him every bit of torcher he deserved. When I was 6 months, She finally reviled to me the whereabouts of my family's murderers. Mountain Claw was much older now. Experienced, but slow and senile. He has no experience with me or my kind. Mother lead me to the Claw's family lands and sat in the bushes until the perfect time. His whole family was there with him, sitting around the fire, laughing and speaking in their tongue. We sat there, our eyes never leaving our prey. It was only then that I realized that my Mother was native, I saw the similarities in the faces of my prey and wondered if she too was Lenape. My thoughts broke when the perfect time presented itself. I rushed out of the forest, grabbed his head and made him stare into my eyes so he knew it was me. The little "pale face" boy who wasn't good enough and I was there to kill his family. I savored victory as mother and I gorged ourselves with the Mountain Claw clan. Then she left me, claiming that her job was done. I searched for her for many years, until I gave up on finding her myself. Hoping that I would bump into her again in my long infinite life.

" After I stopped my search, I had my first encounter with him..._The Guardian_.

I was roaming in the confederate south, near Mississippi and I caught a sent that was so much like yours today. It was coming from the edge of the forest I was in. There I discovered a young slave girl by firelight with a book. She jumped at the sight of me, asking me not to beat her for reading. I didn't notice much of her pleads, I was more focused on her sweet smell and her exotic beauty, though it wouldn't have been recognized at that time. I assured her that I was not going to harm her and that I was an abolitionist from the north helping slaves. She quickly became comfortable with me until another slave came out of the forest with speed and strenght equal to mine but with brilliant gold eyes. He chased me away from her. I was very confused on what they were, but every time I smelled that sent , the Guardian would always be there"

I sat up, my mind piecing together the puzzle James gave me. " What is a Guardian?" I asked

" It is a Vampire's equal and opposite. They are here to protect humans from being eaten by us and being turned into us. Humans are called their "Sovereigns", especially if they are reborn with the same family for many years. They take shape of those who are close to their sovereign." said James, " In your case, David is your Guardian. He knows I've been after your family's blood for centuries. I've never been able to taste it until now"

The cold crushing feeling in my chest had nothing to do with James' lack of body heat. To have the realization that the man I'd fallen for was after the sweet life force of my family should be disturbing to me, making me frightful. But it didn't. It just made the path that I'm on more rooted in the hands of fate.

**Author's Note: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUNNN! Okay so not much of a cliffhanger here, I'm sure you guys are glad. So how did you like James' story eh? Most people put him as some sort of French blood thirsty Knight, but I thought having him as a fur trapper/ hunter was a bit more linked. It also puts some emphasis on his nomadic nature. And David being a Guardian! What the hell is that you ask? IDK... I made it up. Kinda think of it as your guardian angel or something. Thought it was a pretty cool idea... do you like it? I hope so. Now, if you want bonus points, did anyone figure out where James got that nice animal tooth from? [ Hint: CLAW]. If you guess it right first, I'll put you in the story or something. Off to write Chapter 8! :D**


	9. One

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Once again, I am very sorry for the lack of updating on this story. Its been about a two months since I updated and I feel really bad because I know ppl like this story. So I'm giving you a promise that I will try to update as often as I can. With school and lack of sleep, its not fueling the creative writing mobile... This is the last chapter I had pre-written so it might be another couple of weeks until I update again. BUT! I will have Ch. 9 and 10 written up and posted before Christmas or on Christmas! Thanks for all your support guys!**

**Music for this chapter- Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation ( Idk why but this song reminds me of James...) Also Closer- Kings of Leon**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Chapter 8- One**

Days passed and every day James told me even more about himself and my family. But to tell you the truth, it was kind of weird to hear his take on them from a hunter's point of view.

" I do believe that one of your greats knew what I was though" said James, leaning on the kitchen counter, " Is any one in your family psychic?"

" I'm not totally sure" I said, spooning my cereal, " I'm going to ask mom when she comes back"

Domestic life with James was pretty normal since he was a Vampire. We finally went out to get him some decent clothes since every time we went out of the house people would stare. I'm sure if I saw a man who was not properly dressed for the weather and whose pants dangled dangerously low on his muscled waist I would stare also. The clothes he does wear certainly suits him; a kind of grungy,metal rocker.

James stared at me from across the counter as I ate my cereal. I stared back, admiering how he looked in a white thermal and jeans.

" Your never this fascinated with me eating" I said smiling at him.

" I'm always facinated by my food " said James with a smirk. He sauntered over to me, wrapping an arm around me and panting a kiss on my neck. "Tell me something, do you like your parents? Your life?"

"Yea" I said, " My parents are like any other parents. They occasionally get on your nerves but other than that, I'm content with everything" James slid his arm away from me looking a little disappointed. " What's wrong?" I asked.

" You are happy with your life, how could I ask you to abandon it?" said James

" Are you asking me to be like you?" I asked

" No," said James as he rushed toward me, " not unless you want to... I want you to run away with me..."

His lips hovered millimeters from mine, the familiar cold radiating from his form. I almost said "yes" as his maroon eyes bore into me. But I thought about my family and how sad they would be if I ran away.

"I can't" I said,resting my head on his shoulder, " My family, they would be heartbroken"

" Its not like you can never come back " purred James as he ran his hand down my back.

" But what would I say to them? And what about school?"

James sighed, " So I can not lure you away from your life. Your chained down by others..."

" If I say yes I'll just be chained to you" I said staring at him, " Its the same thing"

" But I'll have you all to myself, and you to I" said James, as a hand slipped up my shirt. I melted into his touch and his tempting words. But I still couldn't help but hold on to the fear of leaving my family forever.

" your offer is hard to refuse but-" I muttered untill I was shut up by his deep long kiss.

"At least think about it" He said after he released my lips.

* * *

The Next morning I woke up really early. James was standing there by my door , smiling slightly at me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

" Merry Christmas" He said

"Merry Christmas" I said stifling a yawn, " What time is it? Its still dark"

" Its close to sunrise" said James, grabbing a coat from my closet and some boots, " come, I want to give you your gift"

" A gift? But I didn't get you anything" I said pulling my arms through my blue pea coat.

" Don't worry about me, I've seen enough Christmases without gifts. I'm used to it" he said as he fastened my buttons. He brought me in close, smoothing my messy hair.

" You look beautiful in blue"

I beamed at him.

" Your ready?" he asked

" Yea" I said as I headed to the door, but he pulled me onto his back and flew into the early morning. I tried my hardest not to scream as we plummeted in to the pearly snow and raced through the dense forest. James was going so fast that I could only see the world blur past us. We went in deeper, then we started to ascend higher into the mountains. The snow became thicker, but it turned into powder with the help of James' speed. He slowed down to a stop, gently dropping me to my feet. He took my hand, leading me further into the forest darkness. I couldn't see much else other than his pale hand that looked disembodied against his black shirt. The trees started thinning out creating a snow fulled clearing in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful, even in the dark. The snow glistened softly as it gave off a soft glow of blue. Icicles dangled daintily on the bare trees and pine branches. Though everything around me was frozen, the water fall and pond was still flowing and alive. I was amazed.

" This is beautiful James" I said looking all around me.

" Here's the best part" said James as he turned me towards the cliff of the oasis to see the brilliant red,purples and blues of the awaking sun. I watch it slowly rise, welcoming its warmth since I was still thawing from James' back ride. I stared up at him, his skin shining like the sun.

" Thank you , this is beautiful" I muttered

" Anything for you" said James

He held me close to him, cupping my face in his hand. I ran my fingers down his slender nose to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and leaned into my hand, kissing my wrist. I wanted to give him something in return for all this beauty he gave me today. I took my hand away from his face and started unbuttoning my coat. i pulled off my scarf, revealing my long neck. James' eyes where still closed before the sent of my warm flesh hit the air. He took a deep breath, his eyes turning to the familiar coal black. He snatched the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, baring his sharp incisors moist with venom. He tighted his grip on my neck for a second and pulled back from me.

"I don't want to hurt you again" said James, the hand that was at the back of my neck was slowly seeping into my hair, " You remember what happened the last time I fed from you"

" It won't happen, I promise " I said, bringing his hand back to my neck, " This is my present to you, enjoy it:"

He gently pulled my neck back, making my throbbing artery more visible. His icy fingers ran down it as if preparing me or the pain, then in a instant his teeth sank into my skin. I felt an intense heat spread through me distracting me from the pain of his frantic sucking. It made me feverish and faint, I wanted to fall to the hot flames licking at my mind, but when I focused on being conscience they were slightly extinguished. James pulled away from me, my blood running down his mouth. He let out a deep moan of satisfaction as he licked the remains of it from his lips. In pure blood lust he kissed my lips, staining them with my own blood. The sticky metallic taste on his tongue swirled with the cool sweet flavor of his mouth, making me step into the world of the Vampire. I pulled away from him, wincing at the pain of the new bite in my neck. James took a look at his "love mark" and raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard. Wine red beads of blood poured down his ivory arm.

" Here, drink" he said pushing his wrist to my mouth, " that bite is not gonna heal itself... at least not as quick as it needs too"

Timidly I tasted the blood, imediately pushing his hand away

" Kirstin quickly! before it heals" he urged.

I bit the bullet and clamped on to his wrist returning the favor. I was hard to keep down but the only thing that helped was that it had the same sweetness that his mouth did.

" Its closing" said James touching the bite again.

" Thank you..." I said," I guess. Did you ever do that for anyone else?"

He stared at me with his new bright crimson eyes. " No, never" He said, " We hardly share our blood with humans since its so limited"

" Why me then?" I asked

" I want to be one with you" said James, " it was the only way other than having sex with you and that would be too dangerous since your so _delicate_"

I blushed. " Then what does that mean that your now one with me? You can feel me or something?"

" Exactly. I feel you and you feel me. As of right now, you are my mate. I want to be with no one else"

" Don't you have to change me in order to have that happen?"

" You have time, I'm frozen at 23 and your 18. You have loads of time to be changed"

**Authors Note: Another non-cliffhanger on this chapter and no weird David the Guardian either. Just some Kirstin /James fluff. So their getting pretty serious now huh? Now Kirstin must really make the decision if she is going to fully commit to James' world. Is she? Isn't she? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So it seems that the creative juices was really flowing these two weeks and this lovely chapter came out during the process. So you all get Chapter Nine ( and maybe ten) earlier than I expected. Enjoy!**

**Music for this chapter- Lithium- Evanescence ( Kirstin and David talk)**

** All Around Me- Flyleaf (James and Kirstin in bed)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't Sue.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Confrontation**

After the full sunrise, James raced us back through the forest stopping a few feet before the end so we could walk the rest. I thought silently about the commitment James has signed me too. I am his mate. But how? How could I really be his mate if I'm not eternal like he was? Does that make me less than a real mate? The questions swirled a whirlwind of answered questions around me, until I just went ahead and asked him about it.

" Tell me more about this 'mate' business" I asked, " How could I really be your mate if we haven't mated?"

" Well, technically your not because your still human" said James jumping from tree to tree, " for right now your like a human pet or a snack"

I stopped in my tracks for a moment.

" A _pet_?"

" Yes, some of our kind have them. Most feed on them, others just like to keep them around like this weird coven I encountered..."

" So I'm a pet now? " I said my brow furrowing, " some plaything you like to get your fix from?"

He jumped down in front of me and ran a hard finger down my face, putting a lock of my hair behind my ear.

" _Never_" He whispered, " You are very special to me, always remember that"

I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine. We walked in silence for the remainder of the hike, still hand in hand till the forest floor became flatter and the trees spread apart.. Then my house came into view with an unexpected face.

"David" I muttered

James stepped in front of me crouched low ready to attack. David followed suit, his eyes gleaming gold; He was the Guardian.

" Get away from her vampire" growled David. He started to slowly circle around us, his eyes piercing James' with the deepest malice

" Why don't you come over here and make me" hissed James, shifting his body around me, blocking me from view.

"Kirstin! Move away from him!" Yelled David, ignoring James

" David he's not going to hurt me" I said walking in front of James

" Stay back" James muttered pushing me backwards with a solid arm.

David's eyes shifted slightly from James to me, giving me a look. He straightened up suddenly, his eyes wide. " You drunk his blood... I smell it on you... I'LL KILL HIM!"

David rushed towards us at an incredible speed. James pushed me out of the way into the snow as their bodies crashed into each other with a sickening crunch. James slapped David , shooting him many feet into the forest. James looked back at me telling me to go into the house but I couldn't hear him. All I was focused on was the long crack down his face. It looked like some one tried to deface a beautiful sculpture. My sense of sound slowly came back to me as I heard another echo of his voice. It was cut from another blow by David, but James returned the favor for his cracked face. He slashed David across the face with sharp nails, making the snow bright red.

" Stop it" I said, tears stinging my eyes as I heard David's howl of pain.

David quickly recovered and took James by the neck and started to slowly turn to the left. James' eyes became very wide with fear and muttered a harsh "_never again" _and plunged his nails deep into David's throat. It was David's turn to be sacred. He coughed and blood ran from the corners of his mouth.

" STOP IT! I yelled, falling in the snow, " STOP IT _NOW!_

By some invisible force they were pushed away from each other. James got up, shaking the snow from his hair and rolling his neck. He threw me a confused look as I ran over to David to see if he was okay. He was on all fours, still coughing up blood.

" I thought you said that Guardian's had the same powers as Vampires" I muttered to James

" I did" He hissed

I took a look at David's neck and the wounds James gave him were already gone. Before I could even ask if he was okay, James grabbed my upper arm putting me a safe distance away from David. Then he got up, his eyes still gleaming with its gold glow.

" Why are you here?" I asked

" I need to talk to you... as me"

His golden eyes ebbed away into the familiar green eyes of my David.

" Okay" I said walking towards David. He reached out for my hand and when I took his it was incredibly warm. This time I welcomed the warmth of his hand as we walked into my yard.

He walked me over to the snow covered gazebo, the soft crunch of snow and heavy breathing a light layer over the silence between was weird yet pleasant to be around David again. I missed his presence more than I thought I did. I welcome it a lot more than the Guardian's.

" David, what happened to you? Where have you been?" I asked as I entered the gazebo. But David suddenly turned around and pulled me into a bear hug.

" I am so sorry"

I stood there, enveloped in his heat and sweet smoke sent. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and ran up and down my back. I felt his lips graze my cheek. I couldn't let him go any further.

" David, stop" I said pushing away from his grip.

" I missed you so much" said David," He took you away from me"

" No one took me from anybody" I said angrily, " I belonged to no one but myself before I met James. But now I am his"

" What?" said David staring at me with wide eyes. They darted over to my neck where James' bite mark remained.

" He's tainted you!" he bellowed, his eyes turning back to gold," You let that beast feed off of you!"

" Yes! Because I love him!" I bellowed back

" You can't love him!" he growled

" Why not?"

" Because I love you and I am the only one good enough for you! He will kill you and once he does, you'll be one of his devote slaves until he finds some one new. I've watched him do it for centuries"

" Now I know why you always hated every guy I would be with" I spat, " because you have this deranged idea that I'm ment for you. I am a woman of my own destiny and you have no part in it"

David stared at me with anger and frustration in his eyes. I knew it was not my David looking back at me, but the overbearing Guardian. He suddenly got up and slowly walked off the gazebo.

" Since you don't believe me, ask the Vampire about a Victoria" he said over his shoulder.

I watched David walk way from me once again, unsure if it would really be him or the Guardian I will cross paths with again. I suddenly felt a cold hand in mine.

" I'm okay" I muttered as I curled up in his arms. I felt him kiss my forehead.

" Lets go inside"

* * *

We went inside the warm house, ascending up the stairs to my room. I shed off my coat and boots and grabbed my robe to head towards the bathroom. I stood still in the shower for the longest, letting the water run over my body. The warm water relaxed me from the morning's events. They all lifted so many questions...

Did my words really stop James and David from killing each other? Does this link up to why James' venom doesn't effect me? But the one question that's buzzing the loudest in my head was _"who is Victoria?"_ and how was she linked to him? My _Mate_..._my stranger... __**my**__ James. _I felt a strong wave of jealousy rise in me as I lathered up the soap. What was this woman to him? An old flame? From which life? His past or his constant present? Can an old flame really be old if she was apart of his afterlife? I splashed some water on my face, trying to forget my thoughts about Victoria.

I got out of the shower, dried off and put on my robe. When I entered my room, James was already on my bed staring up at my ceiling. His black long sleeved shirt and boots littered my floor along with some of my clothing I was too lazy to hang up. I noticed that he doesn't like to wear clothes unless he really needs to. Not that I mind of course, I guess its apart of his nomadic nature. I walk over to the bed and his crimson eyes shift over to me. He gets up immediately, pulling me in the bed with him. He puts a hand in my damp hair and runs the other down my body over the plush fabric of my robe. His kiss sent waves of electricity across my body and took my breath away. With each kiss he sent my conscience away for a vacation and let pure instinct take over. It was directing me to one thing ...

James seemed to read my mind.

He lowered me down on the pillows, crashing himself on to my body, making it tingle. He let my lips free for a moment, hovering over them for a moment as if afraid to part.

" Nothing like Victoria... My beautiful mate" he muttered.

He ran his hand down the opening of my robe, ready to break the divide between him and my naked skin.

I stopped his hand.

"Who is Victoria?"

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Ah, I missed those good ol' cliffhangers. Good times good times... So we had some James/ David action and some Kirstin/David action and Kirstin/ James steaminess. The Guardian loves the guarded... there should be and will be some consequences and road blocks because of that. And Kirstin's curiosity and annoyance over Victoria finally gets her to ask about the woman ( with help from Dave). Will James recollection of his former mate Victoria interfere with his relationship with his "new mate"? Will this effect Kirstin's decision to join James and his world? Btw... when is Kirstin's Family coming back to the states and how will they react to the news of her "attack"? Keep Reading, Reviewing, Faving and Alerting!**

**P.S: I would really appreciate that the readers who Fave and Alert the story also review too! I love hearing your feed back and it encourages me even more to write for you guys.**

**Much love!**

**Lady Nightshade1**


	11. The Flame

**Authors Note: Yes yes I know I said Christmas... I was in a major writers block but thanks to GinnyMastraniCullen for calling me out on my non-updating and making the writers block explode to millions of pieces. I think you guys will like these chapters coming up. And I will get better at the updating as long as I have something to update with lol. Btw...I made a playlist of songs that helps me along with the writing process and corresponds to the chapters. Would anyone be interested in it if I posted it? Yes? No? Don't care? Let me know through either a PM or on the Reviews. I'll give you the list and links to download the songs Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own so don't sue!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 10- The Flame**

James stared down at me, his eyes relaxed and his lips parted. He didn't seem to be suprised at my question. It was almost like he was expecting it. He pulled away from me, his gaze off in the distance.

" She was my mate" he muttered

My breath stopped short in my lungs and closed my eyes feeling hot tears fall down my face. So she was much more than just an old flame to him. I don't why I was so surprised. I knew there had to be much more to this mysterious Victoria. But I still couldn't help to feel betrayed by him in a sense. I felt his cold had start to wipe away my tears, but I stopped him and took a deep breath.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" I said looking past him. I almost raised my hand to smack him when he laughed, but I thought better of it.

" I almost forgot how beautiful tears looked on some women" he smirked, flicking another tear from my eye. I gave him a murderous glare.

" She doesn't matter to me anymore Kirstin" He said seriously, taking my chin, " I don't even know if shes still alive"

" What!" I hissed gripping the sheets, " Does she know where you are? What if she finds you, sees us together and and kills me? Does that matter!"

" I would never let her or anyone else harm you" he growled, his eyes darkening, " And she wouldn't come looking for me. She probably thinks I'm dead"

" James, you are dead" I said flatly

" I've died twice" said James, " But unlike most vampires, I survived the second death"

"What do you mean?" I asked

" Shall I start at the beginning or at the death?" asked James laying back on my bed, " if your not too mad, may I hold you as I tell you my tale?"

Sometimes it amazed yet frightened me how easy I could forgive my undead mate. James wrapped his cold arms around me, keeping me in a strong hold to his hard chest

" It was the summer of 1960 when I met Victoria. I met her in San Francisco on Haight and Ashbury area where the Hippies movement was booming. The Vampires I bumped into said that there was a lot of people to feed on and no one would really miss them when they were gone. Also the risk of going out in the sun was lowered because everyone was on some kind of drug. They thought the gleam was apart of the experience. I stayed there for a while, meshing with the rest of the run aways until I saw _ her_. She had long red hair, milk white skin sparkling like diamonds, in a long yellow dress, with pomegranate red eyes. She was beautiful."

I shifted uncomfortably at his description of Victoria. I could see why he would always say I was nothing like Victoria, with my brown skin and average lenght hair. We were polar opposites of spectrum where looks are concerned.

" I followed after her, knowing exactly who she was. I felt an instant connection with this woman that I never felt while I was living. So I did what a hunter does best: I chased her. It wasn't easy at all. She was fast and lithely but I still followed where ever her sent took me. When she finally stopped running, I knew she was mine. Other than being just a mate, she was very useful during hunts. She knew exactly when to strike and when to disappear. I have to admit she brought out an even wilder side out of me, taught me to thoroughly enjoy the blood sport. Not that I didn't like it before, I always liked to play with my food. blood taste so much better with adrenaline sprinkled in it. Then Laurent joined our little coven. He didn't really enjoy blood sport like Victoria and I did. He always said he came from a more civilized time and that was clearly tested when we met the Cullens."  
I looked up at him, " Who are the Cullens?"

" A very odd coven who had something I wanted. They kept a human around who had the most mouth watering blood I ever smelled... other than yours of course"

He smiled down at me and I grunted at him to go on.

" They were very protective of her, I didn't understand then why , but when I drew her to me so I could end her, they went after me so they could kill me instead"

I gripped on to his arm so tight that if he was human I would have drawn blood .

" They almost did it too, I ran out of their grip before they even had a chance to lay a finger on me. Once I left the ballet studio, I ran east, leaving my coven. Laurent who betrayed me and Victoria, my mate whom I abandoned"

James stared at a corner in my room with a distant look in his eyes. His beautiful features slowlu falling into a frown. I laid a warm hand on his chest and looked him deep in the eyes.

"But why did you leave her if she was your mate?"' I said, "weren't you afraid that the Cullens was going to come after her next?"

" No" said James flatly, " she's more than capable of taking care of herself"

" Didn't you love her?" I asked rising from his chest. He was silent for a few seconds looking towards the corner of my room.

" For a time I did, but not anymore. My unbeating heart belongs to another now" said James, " and it is only you" Tears welded up in my eyes and fell hot down my cheeks.

" Shush, don't cry" said James, about to wipe my tears

" No," I said slapping his hand away, " if you fell out of love with Victoria, what should make me think that you will stay with me?"

" Your having second thoughts" He muttered

" I don't want to be abandoned... not again" I said pulling my knees to my chest

For the first time in weeks I thought about Steven and the heart break he caused me. I did not want the same thing to happen with James.

" How many times do I have to tell you Kirstin? I love you, I want no one else but you" said James, my face in his hands, his forehead to mine, " _no one but __**you**_"

" James I ca-"

" _**No!**__ Listen_- Come away with me Kirstin, please..."

" I can't- I- need to think" I said turning away from him, holding my head in my hands.

When I felt the familiar sinking feeling in my chest, I knew he was already too far away.

**Author's Note: Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!!!!! Another cliffhanger! I guess you guys are or should be used to these by now. So James and Victoria met in the summer of '69. From the Victoria and James fan fiction that I've read, that swerves way off from the Fannon. Again I thought it would fit more because of how they portrayed Victoria in the movie. She kinda reminded me of Janice Joplin so I figured the 60's was her favorite decade of her life. If anyone is confused, James did not turn her, she was already a Vampire when he met her. So Kirstin has kind of a meltdown after all this craziness. Does this impedes or aids her judgement about joining James? Next chapter is MIDNIGHT. Its now or never for Kirstin.**


	12. Midnight

**Authors Note:Hey guys! Yes! Posting about a week later from my last post, pretty good eh? Well this will be the last chapter of Kirstin's normal life and the last chapter that Kirstin will be the main POV. Yes, I'm mixing it up! Chapters after this will either be from Kirstin, James or David's POV. After the next chapter, I will post the playlist m'kay? Alrighty! Get your tissues ready, this one might be a tear jerker!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.**

**Chapter 11- MIDNIGHT**

**I never really knew how empty my life was with out James. I forgot how life was before him. With him, life's mundane redundance was not as boring and simple. But the mundane was what I really needed since my parents were finally coming home. It was definitely lonely those days after Christmas, it was a straight and fast descent down to reality. To remember that I still have a school to go to and a family to be around me- people who where alive, normal and not supernatural...**

**My mother called early New Years evening to let me know that she and my dad was on their way to the air port. I could tell in her voice that she missed me a lot and still worried about me even though she is on the phone with me. I did miss the both of them so much and I couldn't wait to see then again. Its been so long since I've seen them. Thanksgiving break was not enough for me. I tried to get the house into a bit more order before they got home. Mom said they should be home for the new year. As I was tidying up, reacquainting my self to the "normal", I was revisited by the feeling of being watched.**

**"James" I whispered**

**Immediately I felt the radiating cold from his body. He wrapped his hard arms around my waist and pulled me in to his bare chest. He only wore the jeans I met him in, smeared with mud and old blood. Probably some of it was mine. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to the crook of my neck.**

**"You rang?" he muttered in my neck.**

**"You've been watching me" I said hiding a shiver as his cold fingers caressed my sides**

**" Yes, I still wanted to keep an eye on you" he said turning me around.**

**I noticed his eyes were the familiar cold black but now with a hint of a purple shadow on his eyelids.**

**"You haven't fed since Christmas?" I asked concerned**

**" I do not or will not feed from any once else until the blood stops flowing in your veins" he said holding my wrist to his nose and taking a deep breath.**

**I caressed his face, " I don't want you to suffer"**

**" I'm already suffering because your not near me" he muttered**

**"James I-"**

**" Kirstin, I love you and only want you to be happy. I'm going to let you make the decision. At midnight tonight meet me at the oasis if you will be with me forever. If your not there, you will never see me again"**

**James pressed his lips against mine in a firey kiss and then he was gone.**

**I sat there, head spinning and in a bit of a daze trying to figure out what to do. Reality and logic was trying to snuff out my hearts desire. But even my heart had to acknowledge the problem of leaving my life to live an everlasting one with James. My thoughts were interrupted by a text from my mom and a call from David afterwards.**

**"Hello"**

**"Kirstin..."**

**" Is this actually David speaking or is it the Guardian?" I said flatly**

**"Its not like a split personality" he muttered**

**" Oh so you know when your hurting me and my mate" I spat**

**" Not now Kirstin..." growled David**

**" What do you want then?" I said rolling my eyes**

**" I'm going to pick up your parents, would you like to ride with me?" asked David**

**" I wouldn't be caught dead next to you!" I hissed as I hung up the phone.**

**As much as I wanted to see my parents, I could not stand the thought of being alone in closed quarters with David.**

**I sat on the couch , watching the New Year's Rockin Eve, waiting for David to arrive with my parents. It was already 11:30 and their was no word from them what so ever. I was getting really worried. Worried that my parents weren't home, about twenty minutes to midnight and I have not made my decision about James. My chaotic train of thought was interrupted by my door being kicked in. I jumped a mile away from the door when I saw a person enter. It was David, his clothes were torn and bloody but there was not a scratch on him. Blood dripped from his hands and his eyes where glowing bright.**

**" Oh my God... David what happened?" I muttered.**

**" I'm sorry Kirstin..." he muttered, " I'm so so sorry"**

**" Sorry for what?" I muttered, tears welling up in my eyes as I slowly walked over to him.**

**" You- your parents... they're"**

**" No... NO!" I screamed as I ran to David, " NO! YOUR LYING!"**

**" I did all that I can so did the paramedics" he said as he gripped my arms**

**" Where are they! HOW! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"**

**I screamed so hard that it felt like my throat had been ripped in two. I fell to the ground coughing, letting all the unknown emotion wash over me.**

_**10**_

**Tears ran down my face as the reality sank in that my parents were gone. I never felt so numb, so lost.**

_**9**_

**David walked towards me, his bloody arms and hands out stretched ready to embrace me and I let him.**

_**8**_

**As I laid limp in his arms, I managed to look at the clock. It was seconds to midnight. I tore away from David; I've made my decision.**

_**7**_

_**6**_

**I ran away from my house. Away from David. Away from my old life into the cold dark forest that held my only light. I faintly heard David call my name, but i didn't stop. I couldn't stop. All I had was James now and I refuse to loose him.**

_**5**_

_**4**_

**Even though I was being cut and bruised by the trees and thorn bushes I still ran. Ran to Stranger, my love, my mate, my future.**

_**3**_

_**2**_

**I was so close I could hear the waterfall. I could feel him... **

**"**_**JAMES"**_

**I fell through the trees only to be caught by cool hard hands. I looked into his eyes and tears fell once again.**

_**"One."**_

**Author's Note: * dabs eyes* That last part always gets me... So Kirstin finally made her decision. About time right? But what about her parents? what happen to them? And why didn't David get all Guardian on whoever or whatever that did it? All will be revealed in the next chapter COUNTDOWN. Read and review plz! Love Lady Nightshade1**


	13. Countdown Midnight part 2

**Author's Note: No, no, your eyes do not deceive you. Lady Nightshade1 is actually updating STRANGER! IT'S A MIRACLE FROM THE FAN FICTION GODS! I really sorry that I have not been very good at updating. To tell you the truth, my interest in the story kind of faltered and I stopped writing it. And then on top of that, my second year of college totally kicked my butt and I had no time to write at all. This chapter has been written for months ago, only now I'm posting it because I've got some reviews for this story and I realized that you guys still want to see what happens with Kirstin and how does this story end. So for you, the readers, I will try my best to deliver good chapters to you and continue to make you beg for more.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Not at all! You know how rich I would be if it was?**

**Chapter 12- Countdown ( Midnight part 2)**

**DAVID'S POV**

"I wouldn't be caught dead next to you!"

She hung up on me. I slammed my fist on the grannet counter top leaving a pretty large crack. I just couldn't take it any more. I hate being this thing, the Guardian, the thing that Kirstin hates the most right now. I hate that I'm now aware of when I am becoming the Guardian, its like having a split personality… All I want to be is David and only David. I'm not used to feeling so ostracized by her. She's my best friend, I'm the only one who she can rely on and I _love _her more than she knows. And I _will_ be the only one that she loves. I will do anything to put things back to normal.

_Anything…_

If that bloodsucker never came into the picture, Kirstin would have been mine already. But he, James, has her under his spell. I can't stand the leech and how he has her wrapped around his finger. She even thinks that he loves her, but I know he doesn't. All he wants is her blood and all the wonderful benefits it's given him. James can't love her, can't love _My Kirstin_, like I can. The dead can't love the living…

I went outside and got into my car, wrapped up in my thoughts as I drove to the airport. The snow from Christmas has melted and refroze into ice on the sides and on the road. I almost slid into the dividers a couple of times. I finally rode into the airport, driving throughout the different terminals until I reached the Delta terminal. I didn't see and one outside, so I figured that they were still on the plane. I drove into the parking lot and walked into the baggage claim to wait for Kirstin's parents. As I waited, my mind went back to Kirstin. Even though I was frustrated at her choices to be close with a Vampire, I couldn't stop but imagine what its like to be so close and intimate with her. Did he sleep with her? I suppressed a growl and gripped the handrail I was leaning on. I let go of the handrail and my hand print was left in the steel, I tried to calm myself down, but I felt the familiar burn in my eyes when ever they would turn gold. I rubbed them, mentally slapping myself for thinking of such things. If that corpse slept with her, I will rip his head off and I won't care what Kirstin says.

I want her and I do need her. I want her all to myself, just me and her. Nobody else. It has felt that way since Christmas, but I didn't visit her. I didn't smell the leech on her or around the house like I usually do. That's a good thing. I looked up to see people coming down the stairs and gathering around the luggage claim. I spotted Kirstin's parents. all nice and tan from their many days in the sun.

" David" greeted Kirstin's mother Ann pulling me into a hug, " How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, thanks" I said with a smile," Mr. Thompson, good to see you" I shook her father's strong hand as he still towered over me.

" Where is Kirstin? I thought she'd be with you" said Ms. Ann, looking over my shoulder.

"She couldn't make it, said she had to finish cleaning up" I lied

"Great the house is a mess" said Mr. Thompson

"shush honey, did you two get to spend Christmas together?" she said grinning at me.

"Um, no. I had practice, but she did have a _ friend _ over from school" I said

" oh, okay. At least she wasn't alone" she said a little disappointed

_She definitely wasn't_ I thought

We waited for their bags and piled back into my car. Ms. Ann went on about their trip for most of the ride. It was more like a crawl as freezing rain started to fall. My attention to her stories waned to just subtle nods and smirks when I heard her laugh. I went back to my thoughts. I started to realize that once Kirstin's parents return, she will pay even less attention to me. Between them and the blood sucker, there will be no room for me at all… My eyes begun to burn again, much worse than before and rubbing them did not stop it this time. I looked at the rear view mirror and my eyes were the brightest gold, almost yellow. I started to press harder on the gas as a wave of jealousy and rage flowed through me. It will be hard to snuff out the leech, but it would be child's play to end her parents. I continue to accelerate and swerved off the road. Kirstin's parents screamed and hollered at me as we began to tumble into the trees. The car hit a divider on the way, ripping into 's side of the car. We continued to tumble and then we finally stopped. I laid there, pretending to be knocked out until I heard some movement. I was surprised to hear Mr. Thompson get out of the wreckage first. It sounded like he pulled Ms. Ann out also. I opened my eyes to look around the car, but I was suddenly pulled out of the car by an incredible force. Mr. Thompson had me by my neck and stared at me with a pair of his own burning gold eyes.

" What are you!" I yelled, playing dumb

" Don't lie to me boy, you know what we are" he growled at me. I felt my eyes turn gold again.

" If we are the same then we're on the same side" I hissed at him, "Now let me go!"

I pulled his arms away from my neck, but some how he got me back in his vice like grip.

" No young one, were not on the same side" he said softly, " YOU KILLED MY GUARDED AND YOUR AFTER MY DAUGHTER!"

" A Vampire is after your daughter!" I yelled, " Drunk her blood and attacked her! I'm the only one who can protect her, I am her Guardian"

" No, I am the only Guardian in this family. Only I protect them" He said, letting go of his grip on my neck.

" Not any more… KIRSTIN IS MINE!" I roared at him as i served a sever blow to his heart, silencing it forever.

I stood over Mr. Thompson, the fallen Guardian, staring into his open eyes. The gold in his eyes faded back in to the familiar coffee brown that Kirstin inherited from him. I closed them and walked over to Ms. Ann, who laid there lifeless with a large wound in her stomach. I smeared her blood all over me. This would help me when I tell Kirstin the horrid news and she will finally be mine. I quickly ran through the forest to get to her house. I did feel bad for killing them. They were nice people. But they were in the way.

**Author's Note: OMG IT WAS DAVID? HE KILLED THEM! I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! Fave and Alert! Love ya guys!**

**LadyNightshade1**


	14. Morning

**Author's Note: MY MUSE IS BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 13- Morning**

**James POV**

Kirstin fell asleep in my arms quickly after she met me in our oasis. She was crying and stained with blood. I could smell it was not her own blood, but something very similar. I carried her into a nearby cave the night before, watching her sleep quietly. Sunrise turned into late morning, and my warm mate rose from her slumber. She shifted her body and stretched cat like in my lap. Her brown eyes met mine and she smiled; Her eyes were like sun shine, warm and bright.

"Good morning" I said caressing her face. " Morning" she said in a soft, horse voice, "you need to feed, your eyes are like voids"

" I know, I was waiting for your permission" I said

"Go ahead" said Kirstin offering her neck, but I picked up her wrist instead.

" Less noticeable" I said before I sank my teeth in her veins, drinking her sweet elixir of life. I heard her take a deep breath as I finished my breakfast. It still amazes me how little of her blood replenished me.

" Thank you" I said kissing her fingers

" Your welcome, your eyes are now a lovely crimson" she said with a smile, "now that I'm with you, what is next?"

" We go away, anywhere we want to" I said, " I have a cabin in the Appalachian Mountains. We can stay there for a while if you like"

"Anywhere with you, I would be happy" She said with another smile. But then her smile disappeared from her face as she looked at her blood stained arms and hands. Kirstin's eyes when wide and filled with tears.

"Kirstin? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"They're dead… My parents" Kirstin mumbled as She slumped down to the ground. she looked down at her trembling hands and continued to sob. " I don't have anyone… I'm alone"

" your wrong" I said to her, taking her hands way from her face, "you have me now, and you always will have me. Forever."

" I want you forever" she muttered, her eyes so full of sadness and desperation, " Change me… I want to forget living. I want you to change me"

" I want to, and I will, but I can't" I said.

" Why? I don't understand" said Kirstin

" It's because every time I bite you, my venom, the venom that should have changed you in the beginning, will no take hold of you." said grabbing her arm. A clear liquid oozed from the bite wound. I quickly ripped the hem of of Kirstin's shirt and bandaged it.

" Is there a way that I can accept your venom?" she asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

" I don't know, but I know someone who should. We're going to see her after we get to my cabin" I said, helping Kirstin to her feet. I gave her a smile as I put my jacket on her shoulders.

" Do you think you could head down to the house one last time to get some of your clothes?" I asked

" I think so" she muttered, " what if David is down there, I'm sure he's furious"

" I'll deal with David if he chooses to raise his ugly head" I growled," you just focus on packing".

We walk down to her house across the snow. I stay outside to keep an eye for David. I even smell his sent faintly around the house.

" Kirstin, be careful, he's been here recently" I mutter. She nods nervously at me and rushes up the stairs.

If David knows whats good for him, he'll stay away.

**Kirstin's POV**

After James told me that David was at the house, It made me feel uneasy. I went to the hallway closet to grab two duffle bags to started packing. I tried to grab clothes that would keep me warm and some of James's clothes that were littered on the floor. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It wasn't the same feeling I get when I know that James is watching me, but something overbearing and heavy. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my pulse quickened. Then I heard a deep inhale of breath behind me and I froze.

" Hello Kirstin"

" David" I gasped.

I was rooted to the hard wood floor, frozen, petrified by the sadness and rage that was radiating off of David like a blazing fire. His eyes were still gold, but a sickly yellow mingled in it, making him look almost animal like. Auburn hair stuck out at odd angles from his head from the numerous times David raked his blood stained fingers through it. He looked mad and a mess. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in my heart for the real David thats now lost to the Guardian. I was so sad that my David was gone and I will never see him stood there in silence for a few seconds, staring each other down, until David spoke again.

"I can't let you leave with him" he muttered, his eyes locked on me " I won't let you"

" David… you have no say on what I can or cannot do" I hissed at him, still rooted to my piece of floor "You don't control me!"

"Kirstin. Stay. I love you" said David, his eyes softening " I can't live with knowing that I failed in protecting you from that monster! He is just going to bleed you dry and leave you body to rot! I've seen him do it too many times!"

" If he's such a monster then why haven't he done it yet!" I screamed, " James loves me, I'm his! He is my mate and theres nothing you can do about it!

" I don't care who _you _ love! _I_ love you!" growled David, " you don't know what I had to do in order for you to rely on me? Do you realize you have no one now? Just me, and thats how it should be"

David picked me up of the ground by my neck and pushed me into a wall. His grip on my neck gradually became tighter as he held me still. He was so close, _too close_ to me. His sweltering body was pressed to mine as he buried his face in my neck taking in my sent and his smelly fingers tangled in my hair.

"I always dreamed about making love to you Kirstin" David sighed in my ear, the scruff on his face scratching my neck, " I wonder how that Leech would feel if I had you first?"

He placed an uninvited and rough kiss on my lips, trying to force his tongue in my mouth. I clamped my mouth closed and moved my face away from his and tried to scream. But as if my very blood spoke to him, James came flying in the window, his teeth bared and eyes livid.

James ripped David off of me and threw him in my bed room wall. I grabbed the duffle bags full of clothes and ran out the room. As I reached the stairs, I heard a sickly sputtering sound and a growl. I looked back to see that James had stabbed David in the neck with my bed post and then James swept me up in his arms, ran outside and put me in my car. James started the engine and raced out of the drive way. James didn't speak and neither did I as he drove down the suburban road. He had the most focused look on his face, watching the road as David's blood ran down his face. From that moment on, I knew that nothing was over. It only just begun, we were now fugitives from my Guardian. Running away from him so that me and James- me and my Stranger- can start our lives together and my new afterlife.

**Author's Note: Baby, I got a plan Runaway fast as you can...**

**Kirstin and James are on the run from David! Can they escape him? Will they find out how Kirstin can finally accept James' venom? Is there any way to get rid of David indefinitely? Read and Review! Thank you to everyone who stuck around this long, I know I'm not the best updater, but it still makes me happy that you all like my story and are willing to wait :)**


End file.
